1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel imide group containing polymers, compositions for the preparation thereof, and uses therefor.
2. Summary of the Invention
The novel polymers according to the invention are characterized by the fact that same are prepared by reaction between or among:
(A) A compound comprising an isocyanate functional group selected from the group consisting of polyisocyanates, and mixtures of polyisocyanates and monoisocyanates; and
(B) One or more imides selected from the group consisting of:
(i) Monoimides of the formula: ##STR2## wherein D represents ##STR3## in which Y is H, CH.sub.3 or Cl, and Z is either 0, 1 or 2, and R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom or a monovalent aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon radical containing up to 20 carbon atoms; and PA1 (ii) Polyimides of the formula: ##STR4## wherein D is as above, n is an number ranging from 2 to 5 and R.sub.2 is a radical having the valence n, such radical being either wholly hydrocarbon or including heteroatom(s), which heteroatom(s) may either comprise a component heterocyclic moiety or may serve as a mere bridge or linkage in said radical i.e., such R.sub.2 radical being selected from the group consisting of a wholly hydrocarbon radical, a heteroatom interrupted hydrocarbon radical, a heterocycle radical, and a heterocycle containing hydrocarbon radical, with the reagents (A) and (B) being utilized in quantities such that, if n.sub.1 designates the number of NCO groups provided by the compound bearing the isocyanate groups and n.sub.2 designates the number of double bonds supplied by the imide, the ratio r=n.sub.1 /n.sub.2 is between 0.3 and 15.